


whatever a sun will always sing is you

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, POV Bucky Barnes, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve is a little shit, Tony has a heart, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, bucky has a heart, the iron fam are good bros, theyre only in it a little bit because its buckys pov but theyre there and they love tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Bucky, renowned assassin, known for never losing his cool, fidgeting nervously with his cufflinks and tried to calm his breathing. He was nervous in a way he never was on the field, with his finger on the trigger of a gun. Lamely, he wondered if he’d be less anxious getting married in his tac gear than the tuxedo. Tony would let him, of course, but Bucky wanted to do things the right way.He wasn’t sure why he was so worried about getting married, anyway. It wasn’t like Tony was going to say no.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from one of my favorite e e cummings quotes: "and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you”
> 
> for a prompt on tumblr: "Would you ever write about stony or winteriron, wedding day? Or the reception, just fluffy happy in love stuff, with dancing and laughing, I just need a love boost ☺"
> 
> enjoy!

Bucky, renowned assassin, known for never losing his cool, fidgeting nervously with his cufflinks and tried to calm his breathing. He was nervous in a way he never was on the field, with his finger on the trigger of a gun. Lamely, he wondered if he’d be less anxious getting married in his tac gear than the tuxedo. Tony would let him, of course, but Bucky wanted to do things the right way.

He wasn’t sure why he was so worried about getting married, anyway. It wasn’t like Tony was going to say no. They’d been together for years, after bonding over old sci fi, Bucky’s arm, and a disregard for experimental safety that gave Steve his first grey hair. Bucky knew Tony loved him just as much as he loved Tony. so he wasn’t sure what the problem was. 

Bucky tugged at his collar, loosening it so he could breathe. Next to him, Steve huffed.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” he threatened, waggling a stern finger. In that moment, he looked like the Ma Rogers Bucky could piece together from the shattered fragments of his memory. “If you mess up your shirt one more time, I’m just gonig to let you go out like that and look dumb in all the photos.”

Bucky gave him a sheepish grin as he fixed it. “Sorry, Stevie,” he ducked his head, a few strands falling out of his braid. “I’m a mess, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Steve said immediately, not bothering to soften the blow. “You’re about to go out and marry someone so out of your league you’re not even playing the same sport. Of course you’re a mess.”

Bucky squawked indignantly, catching the smirk at the tail end of Steve’s sentence and smacking his arm. “You, Steve Grant Rogers, are a little shit,” he enunciated, nerves replaced by a giggly happiness. “I don’t even know why I talk to you.”

“Ah, you love me,” Steve slung an arm over Bucky’s shoulders. “If it makes you feel better, Pepper just texted me that Tony’s just as fidgety. Apparently, he’s already built three minor explosives that Natasha had to defuse. And Rhodey says that if you don’t hurry up and marry Tony, he’s going to do it himself, just to do away with the wedding jitters.”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile at his fiance’s antics. “Rhodey would never,” he said, adjusting his jacket. He was pretty sure about it, but Rhodey could be a little shit at times, just like Steve. Bucky didn’t want to take the risk. “Let’s get going.”

“Finally,” Steve griped good-naturedly. He softened, catching Bucky’s arm before he could go through the door. “For what it’s worth, Buck, you’re good for each other. And you deserve this happiness.”

Bucky’s eyes weren’t damp, not even a little bit. “Thanks, Stevie,” he croaked out. “It’s worth a lot.”

“Good,” Steve clapped him on the shoulder. “Now, get out there and get married.”

Taking a moment to steel himself, Bucky stepped out of the dressing room and made his way down to the hall where he’d be marrying Tony. He walked in the back, taking his place at the altar silently. Steve took his place next to Bucky as the best man, offering quiet support. Bucky felt himself relax; he was marrying the man he loved. There was nothing to worry about.

His breath caught when the doors opened, revealing a radiant Tony, flanked by Pepper and Rhodey. Tony’s tux was perfectly fitted, his bowtie silver with a red star on the left side. Bucky wanted to ravish him, just a little bit. He couldn’t hold in his smile as Tony drew closer.

“Tony,” he breathed, grabbing his soon-to-be husband’s hand as soon as he got close enough. 

Tony grinned, nothing but happiness in his eyes. “Hey, Bucky,” he whispered. “You ready?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” joked Bucky. “I heard you made a couple bombs. I know you want this wedding to be a _ blast _, but…”

“I will leave you at the altar if you make another pun,” Tony warned, shaking his head fondly. Bucky knew it was an empty threat. It would take a supervillain attack to pull them away right then, and maybe not even that.

“I’m ready,” Bucky said decidedly, squeezing Tony’s hands. “I love you.”

Together, they turned to face Thor. Who better to officiate their wedding than the Norse god of hallowing and fertility? Thor had even gotten ordained online. Really, he was perfect.

“If I may begin,” he rumbled, addressing the crowd, a note of seriousness in his usually jovial voice. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Bucky Barnes and Tony Stark in marriage. I have had the great honor of watching them grow in love. Through everything, they have supported each other unconditionally. I can’t think of a better pair to get married today.”

Thor gestured to Bucky to start his vows. “Tony,” he said helplessly. “Tony. Tony. You know I’m terrible with words, so I’ll keep this brief. I’m so in love with you, Tony. You have the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. I’m so, so lucky to have you, and I plan to spend the rest of my life making sure you know that.”

Tony sniffed. “Bucky, you’re the bravest man I’ve ever known,” he said. “You’ve been through so much shit and you always keep your head up, keep going, and you inspire me every damn day to be better. I wouldn’t be half the man I am without you. I love you, Bucky, and I’m never letting you go. This is legally binding, no takesies backsies.”

Bucky laughed softly as Thor cleared his throat. “Do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take this man to be your husband?” 

Bucky didn’t even have to think. “I do.”

“And do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take this man to be your husband?”

Tony’s smile was soft, sweet, and honest. “I do.”

Thor discreetly wiped a tear from his cheek. “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.”

As Bucky leaned in, he was pretty sure it was their best kiss yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny epilogue courtesy of the amazing adi, who said "i keep thinking of that crack headcanon where tony gets really drunk and burns their marriage certificate cuz "good luck tryna return me without a receipt bitch" while bucky just looks at him with stars in his eyes" and my hand slipped
> 
> enjoy!

So maybe Tony had a few too many of the fruity drinks that Pepper loved at the wedding reception. And maybe drunk Tony wasn’t the best at decision making (it could be argued that sober Tony wasn’t, either, but Tony chose to believe that sans alcohol, he was an excellent decision maker). And _maybe _letting him near fire while drunk and holding his and Bucky’s new wedding certificate was a bad idea.

_Maybe_. 

Holding the certificate gently between two fingers, he put the corner in the lit candle, catching it on fire to the soundtrack of Pepper’s exasperated sigh and Rhodey’s shout of alarm. It was possible that he was too drunk to be around fire, he thought, preening as the paper caught fire.

“Good luck trying to return me without the receipt,” Tony turned to Bucky, grinning like the cat that got the canary _and _the cream. To be fair, he did get something even better: Bucky.

Bucky delicately plucked the flaming paper from his hand, dropping it and stomping the flame out without looking. “Why would I ever want to?” he asked, leaning in for a kiss that tasted like smoke and strawberries.

(Tony had the burnt fragments of the certificate framed, though Bucky never tried to return him.)

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how much posting im going to get done this week (im going on vacation!!! to france!!!) but prompt fills will resume after that, as well as some other fun stuff i have in the pipeline! lots of winteriron...
> 
> come say hi on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
